Persona Citadel Saga
by Blackwizard71
Summary: Liara T'soni came to the Citadel to study alien artifacts, but she quickly finds herself involved with something far greater, and with far more lives on the line than she ever expected.
1. Chapter 1 Fell omens

Persona Citadel Saga

Author's notes: I do not own the rights to Persona or Mass Effect.

As for the story itself there is a little bit of background that must be introduced for the context to make sense in this fic. First and most importantly, humans have in no way made contact with the mass effect races in this, the reasons will be revealed later. Also there are no reapers in this universe, what wiped out the Protheans will also be revealed later, but expect it to be wildly different. As for this fic itself, enjoy it as you please, and please constructive criticism is appreciated.

Types of dialogue:

"speaking"

_Thinking_

Will be revealed later

**Will be revealed later**

Chapter 1: Fell Omens

(Liara pov)

Location: (?)

Liara felt like she was waking up in her nice comfortable seat, in her half-awake state she rolled over onto her side and felt for the recliner.

After finding it, Liara began thinking about the lucrative position she accepted despite only graduating recently.

It was in this dream like state that several clues cue her into the fact that something was wrong. It was a mixture of; the unfamiliar humming, the overabundance of space she had, and the lack of the recliner on her economy shuttle chair.

In addition, someone spoke as she was waking up, a smooth alien voice.

"Ahem, welcome to the Velvet room."

Liara practically jumped, noticing that she was not in the shuttle to the Citadel, but in a completely different shuttle with two alien beings in it.

The room itself was excessive on the blue, even for someone that lived in Thessia. The richly decorated shuttle held pictures from scenes from her childhood, and a few Prothean artifacts in containers she recognized and studied. Although despite this amazing environment the main feature of 'the velvet room', was right in front of her. A massive table with a pentagram dominated the room, and separated her from the two beings in front of her.

Both beings looked sort of like Asari, except for; a lack of breasts, lack on tentacle crests, and a pink, whitish sort of skin.

There was one with little fur on his head and a comically long nose in front of her, and one with a youthful face and a hat of some sort to her right. Liara did not see any way out of the room.

"Hello my name is Igor; "I am delighted to make your acquaintance Miss…" Said the one at the other side of the table.

"T'soni, Liara T'soni… and could you tell where exactly am I?" Liara said this while staring out the window, which should have held space on the other side, but instead an ink like whiteness was sliding against the window.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter…"

Liara thought over the madness that… Igor just spouted out. "Well I don't remember signing a contract, but I can believe this is a weird dream."

Igor looked thoughtful at this, "it may be you will sign such a contract in the near future." His unnatural grin was creeping Liara out.

When he mentioned 'contract' Liara was thinking of pacts with evil spirits often portrayed in fiction, and horror stories that came out of living in Ilium. "Well I don't remember signing any legal agreements that involve weird dreams…"

Igor looked stoic and made a suggestion," Perhaps I can show you one of our services, as a gift to make up for the inconvenience for this unscheduled visit."

With a gesture of his hand, a deck of cards was manifested on the table, much to Liara's surprise.

"Tell me Liara do you believe in fortune telling?"

Whatever Liara was suspecting to happen it certainly was not this. She watched in silence as with another gesture, the cards shuffled themselves, the manipulation for such a action was too precise to be done by biotic, nor did Liara see any. Liara was now quite sure this was a dream, as three cards separated themselves from the group.

"No I don't believe in fortune telling, not to mention it raises all sorts of religious connotations with Athame that can get you harassed quite a bit, so most people avoid that kind of thing."

A small frown planted itself on Igor's face, "that is quite a shame; regardless I can guarantee that I am no charlatan, it is not by my power that such secrets are revealed."

Igor hovered a finger over a card and then it flipped over on its own. "Hm… The tower in the upright position as the immediate future… It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

"Well that's kind of vague," replied Liara not understanding what was happening in her dream.

"Well the problem my lady is that such a disaster will directly involve you in the middle of it… and now the card representing the future beyond that is…"

A second card flipped over revealing a picture Thessia's moon. "The moon in the upright position… "

Seeing the blank look on Liara's face Igor elaborated."…This card represents mystery and hesitation. I can infer for you that at your destination a terrible event will occur, although the particular nature of it will mystify many."

Liara looked nonplused still believing this all to be a dream.

"…and the final card that shows us what covers and causes these events."

The card that flipped up this time showed the picture of a 'Iuozi', or the chief unholy spirit in Asari mythology, particularly in the Church of Athame. Liara noticed it had the number 15 on it, and noticed the first two had the numbers '16' and '18' respectively.

"Ah… Iuozi in the upright position, interpreting this card can be tricky… It can represent two things, either temptation in one form or another or a healthy commitment to a task."

Liara internalized the information then extrapolated on it. "So what you're saying is some kind of catastrophic accident will happen soon. That will be brought about by either someone being tempted by something, or because someone is too dedicated to his or her work… and what happens is so bizarre or so complex that no one will understand what is going on until it is too late."

Igor smiled, "that could very well be the case, although I encourage you keep your mind open to possibilities."

A light cough came from the being to Liara's right, and a flash of embarrassment barely noticeable passed Igor's face.

"Ah! Forgive me I have forgot to introduce my assistant.

The short nosed one with the non-pointed ears wave a hand in a gesture that Liara could only assume was a greeting." Hello, my name is Theodore; I hope my assistance would will be appreciated if you sign a contract with us."

Something occurred to Liara," What is this contract you two keep mentioning?"

A piece of actual parchment appeared in Igor's hand and he explained." The contract that allows one enters this room is simple; one agrees to face the full consequences of their actions and what services were allowed to offer are provided. While we very rarely leave this actual room were eager to help in regards to an aspect that others would not understand by people today. However whether you accept our offer is up to you."

Liara grimaced," I don't know, I've been offered a lot of contracts that were really exploitive. I would like some assurance that what you're offering is real, and that facing the consequences of my actions is the only drawback of this contact."

Theodore was about to speak but Igor raised his hand.

"That's reasonable, I suppose it would be a bit hard to believe, especially when your half convinced this is all just a dream. So here's a fair compromise, how about when you enter mortal danger we can help you with, then we can discuss whether you would like our help or not. Does that sound fair Mr.s T'soni."

Liara thought about this for a moment then decided on an answer. "That sounds fair, I accept."

Igor's enigmatic smile grew even wider,(somehow), and he spoke one final time in Liara's dream. "Let it be so…"

Liara's vision became blurry and finally she woke up."

/

Location: (Deep space/ Economy class shuttle)

Blinking awake Liara awoke from her literal dream chair to the uncomfortable shuttle seat. She was back in the window seat of the shuttle on route to the Citadel, _so all was just a dream; well it was just more coherent than usual, I suppose it might have been influenced by wanting to study new species during this project. _

What was dominating Liara's thought process was the project Liara was hired for, it was a project involving the study of artifacts of a previously undiscovered civilization. Unfortunately, due to the secret nature of the project Liara would not be told much until the project had almost begun. Which was the reason Liara fell asleep in the first place she had been pushing the hours on researching how to spot details of a species culture in the smallest sign. It did not matter to Liara that she had already read those digital books at least a hundred times by now, she loved them. Some co-workers even said that she was too obsessed with her work.

Well she hoped the reason that she was hired even though she was just out of college;(for an Asari), was because of her dedication to archaeology, not because of her mother's political connections. Still assistant was not the most stressful job in the galaxy, and she would be on the forefront of history. Most people in class dreamed of getting a job like this.

Just then Liara's good luck continued as her Omni-tool was telling her she had just received mail from her employer. As Liara checked it her heart had skipped a beat, the mail said it was top-secret information pertaining to the Skyllian verge artifacts. Liara's inner fan girl made a girlish cry for joy in her head. She opened it up immediately, wanting… No, needing to see any information on these aliens.

"I apologize for not getting to members of the research team sooner, there have been delays, but rest assured they have been dealt with. The file attachment here is what we have established about the artifacts already. You've already know that all information on these possibly unknown-intelligence artifacts are classified, and I don't need to mention what would happen if you were to be stupid enough to send this to someone else."

Reading the disclaimer and looking to make sure the two other people seated next to her were still snoring, Liara opened the file, her curiosity driving her to impatience.

Skyllian Verge Artifact No: 1 'The Drone'

Picture: The image showed a helmeted asari like figure, although with its left arm completely covered in wrappings with strange symbols on it. It was obviously mechanical, covered in red.. wait that's the jacket... the black 'Drone' was wearing a red jacket like that fashionable before the eezo age of asari... For some reason, anyway the possible VI had a sheath carrying a sword at it's side, probably ceremonial. Liara began to doubt the combat potential of this thing.

Description: This Artifact is probably the one that might give of the most insight into the culture and technology of the unknown aliens. If this file is every read alone, then it must first be stated that the possible VI drone looks very similar to the body structure of the painting on object No:4, with the exception with the wrappings covering it's left arm Note 1. While the body is obviously mechanical, our scans like the other artifacts cause scanning equipment failures ,Note 2. As such studies have been postponed until we've either got sufficient data from the other artifacts, or have reached similar dead ends with the others, and only then if a chamber is built that could sufficiently contain it. Until then this shall remain in indefinite C-SEC storage. Also what kind of civilization put clothes on their mechs?

Note 1:(Do not touch that part of it, under any circumstances. It seems to be the only way to get it to move, and it broke the arm of the mining probe that discovered it. The force required for such a reaction in such a small drone is insane, we have avoided touching that part of its body since.)

Note 2: The worst case of equipment failure was an exploding omnitool, tell the inspection team to not try to detect for harmful substances, we'll need more 'prehistoric' scanning equipment to make any progress in any of these artifacts. I can only imagine it is some kind of defensive mechanism. "

Liara noted that the writing seemed a little bit unprofessional, but then again projects this important sadly have a history of being rushed. Liara hoped she could as assistant make sure nothing essential was rushed.

Skyllian Verge Artifact No: 2 "The Box"

Picture: The image showed a large gray/greenish box covered in more markings, and some chains connected by loops on the side of the box.

Description: There is not much to say with this one. It appears to be covered in chains, which apparently serve no purpose as the box does not have any obvious way to get in, nor are they restrictive enough to permanently cover spaces on the box Note 3. The leading theory is that the box must be accessed remotely, and that it is for data capacity, this might be a first contact passage for all we know Note 4.

Note 3: With this, and artifact number 3 and 4 I believe the chains might actually be a cultural thing to denote importance, or as a do not touch sign.

Note 4: or not since our best equipment just goes nuts near it. After a while, electronics around it started going haywire, so we will need another unique facility to house this.

Skyllian Verge Artifact No: 3 "The pendant"

Picture: The image showed what looked like an Asari sized amulet made out of chain, a symbol made out of metal was on the end.

Description: Seemingly mundane compared to the others, but a few interesting facts about this piece. We have not had any issues with this, we even identified what it is made out of! Note 5 Although like artifact number 4 this has caused a bit of controversy with some Hanar representatives because the symbol was the exact same as an unholy symbol in their religion.

Note 5: It is made out of the same unidentified metal the mass relays are out of. This might actually be a Prothean artifact from a different period in their history.

Liara mentally squealed at the thought of that.

Skyllian Verge Artifact No: 4"The gate."

Picture: The image made Liara gasp, _what…_ She thought, or more accurately did not. The object appeared to be in the shape of a massive gold door. Gigantic chains covered it, but did not obscure the image in the center, an alien that looked like the one in her dreams except even more like an asari, (it had breasts, apparently.) It's hairs on its head were long and red, and it along with her dark clothing were moving about here like an invisible wind embraced her. The symbol behind the figure was a perfect match for the pendant.

Description: This is the first artifact where we are having any luck at all with, and is the first we are going to study. Although similar issues involving scanning have been worse with this, we have had no issues with equipment near it, so it is at the very least safe to study without implants popping in people's heads. On a note about possible culture, at least they engrave what is (probably) pictures of themselves. Could make it easier to get past if they had a scanner that required like a rental scan or something.

Liara just stared blankly at the last item, wondering how she imagined something that existed before ever seeing it.

Liara tried to come up with a logical reason on how such an event could happen.

She tried…

/

Author's notes: For those wondering the image of the person on the gate is Mitsuru Kirijo. As for those, wondering about the other questions answers will become apparent over time.


	2. Chapter 2 The other side of the Mirror

Persona Citadel saga

Types of dialogue:

"speaking"

_Thinking_

Will be revealed later

**Will be revealed later**

Chapter 2: The other side of the Mirror

(Liara's pov)

Location( The Citadel/ Yiuera Spaceport)

Liara hated traveling through space ports. She could understand why the security was there, but it was quite ridiculous when it took a fourth of a SCT day, (STC stands for standard Citadel time.) As a change of pace the Citadel space port did not take a fourth of a day , it usually took a third, but unfortunately for Liara she was involved in a top secret project, making it take half for her.

However something caught her eye during the tedium, while she was walking in to a cab that would take her to her hotel. In the crowd she saw something that looked like the alien she saw on the artifact, and her dreams oddly enough. The person she saw had long green hair, and was in a long flowing white dress, as she strangely enough walked through people who somehow did not notice her. Her gaze wandered around and she made eye contact with Liara, they both looked shocked at each other. However, the moment was broken as the cab door closed automatically.

Liara gave a tired sigh,_ was I hallucinating? I hope I'm not going crazy or something._

"Hey you, ok?" Said a salarian passenger to the right of her, he had a concerned look on his face. He was green skinned and fairly tall for a Salarian, he beamed the kind of confidence and energy Liara never had.

"I'm fine," Liara said automatically, on top of that hallucination she had just dealt with half a day of mindless paper work, _although it is completely digital so why anyone still calls it that is beyond me_.

The Salarian flashed Liara a cocky smile, "I bet you I stayed in that awful place longer than you did."

Liara despite herself smiled back," I don't think you're going to win that one."

The Salarian smiled back and said," I was there since this morning."

Liara looking out at the retreating sun said," I was too."

"Really, I'll see which of us got stuck in that cesspool first." He activated his Omni-tool the same time Liara did, and they both check the arriving time for their shuttle.

They both came to the Citadel on the same shuttle.

The Salarian was silent until he gave a sheepish smile, "well I guess it's a tie, names Orando Bau by the way."

"Liara T'soni, it's nice to meet you mister Bau."

"You too," Orando took out a file on his omnitool, and slyly looked at Israel. " Could you look the other way for a minute." It was just the two of them in the tiny cab, except for the VI driver.

Liara looked at the file, and recognized the unopened mail." Wait you were hired for that project too?"

Orando looked confused until Liara should her that she received the same mail.

"Oh… Wait you already read it? If we just received it how did you read it while no one else was around?"

A small blush came to Liara's checks," I was awake while both of the people next to me were asleep. So I just read it when I got it on the shuttle."

Orando looked thoughtful for a second and then said," I should of thought of that, oh well."

With one arm, he held up his shoulder to a part of the roof, and with the other, he read the file. To say this puzzled Liara was an understatement, she started to question whether this person might have been having problems with possible hallucinations as well.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Liara who had no clue what he was doing.

Orando looked at Liara, he seemed a little embarrassed…" Oh… Uh… Most of my family works for STG, or for government, security firms, and that sort of thing. Most auto-cabs have a hidden camera where I'm sticking my shoulder, can't let them see top secret files."

"Wait there are secret cameras in auto cabs?" Liara honestly didn't know this," isn't that a breach of privacy or something."

"Nope, apparently it's legal for the government to bug places that they own. But with the contract we signed a person working for organized crime could read top secret files in a cab and not technically breach it by telling no one in the project, then another insider could just give away the files. That loophole's been up for 10 years in CST, I thought you would know it's even been used in some vids."

Liara looked thoughtfully at where Orando was holding his elbow up. "Well, I'm not sure that's true, but I guess it makes sense… Oh by the way what do you think of the artifacts."

Orando just pointed up to where he held his elbow and said," we'll talk about that after I'm done reading this… So what job were you offered?"

"Assistant in archaeology, not technically a researcher, but for my age I'm proud I got into the project."

Orando smiled, "assistant in chemistry, kind of young too, but you have to make use of what you got.

"I agree," said Liara," do you think that….

/

Location: (Presidium ring/ Starlight hotel)

Liara said goodbye to Orando when they both arrived at the Starlight hotel, the hotel service was far quicker than the spaceport's services thankfully, and she was in her room in no time. She was going to sleep soon, she wanted to be ready for the day tomorrow the project was tomorrow and she wanted to be sure that she would be completely prepared for tomorrow, the project was beginning at 10:00 CST.

While that was not the earliest, she had to get up by any stretch of the imagination Liara still preferred being prepared. Besides after a day straight of tedium Liara wanted to go to sleep.

However, when she was almost finished getting dressed for bed, someone came into her room. "Hello", said a soft and alien voice. Liara's heart skipped again that as she saw that same 'hallucination', from the spaceport.

Liara said the most intelligent thing she could manage,"Gah!" As Liara tripped while getting her clothes on and fell on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ummm… Should I wait until you have your clothes on before coming in?"

"Uhh, yeah that would be nice." Liara quickly got on her clothes, not understanding what exactly was happening.

"I'm ready now," announced Liara to what she was becoming more convinced was not a hallucination.

The being stuck her ethereal head right through the door as if it was not even there, then politely entered Liara's hotel room.

The being spoke," I'm sorry for bothering you, but I have no clue where this place is and why I'm here, and you're the only one that has even noticed me. Could you tell me where I am?"

Liara was not sure what to say to say this was an unexpected occurrence would be an understatement. "well… This city is called the citadel; it is where the major international ruling body the council is. Although the station itself was built by, an ancient species nobody has seen, that were dubbed the Protheans some 50,000 years ago. Although how did you get here, wouldn't you know how you got on the station? "

The person looked sad," I just appeared here a couple days ago… I have no idea how I got here."

"Oh well… I'm not sure how much I can help you I've never heard of your species before." _Technically true I've undoubtedly seen whatever her species is. I hope they all just can't just fly through walls like she can_.

"Well I'm called a human, my name is Veris Alisiyia, and I haven't seen any people with Personas here. Do you know why no one here has a persona?"

"Have a what?" replied Liara, not knowing what Veris was talking about.

"A persona… You don't know what that is do you… Well never mind. Anyway I'm looking for someone I knew, I think he has made some very bad choices and I need to find him…"

"Could you tell me who you're looking for", Liara doubted she would see whoever this ghost like alien was looking for, but she seemed desperate.

"well… That's the thing I can't physically call out to my friends for help… I can't actually say his name, and I don't even know if he is on the Citadel."

"How?" Liara was just rather tired of this supernatural nonsense at this point.

Veris looked sad, "because, I was forced into swearing an oath that I couldn't even do that for help, or 10,000 children would have been raped to death."

"Wait, what?"

_Well that just took a turn for the grim, sounds like the sort of thing that is so crazy it must be true."_

Veris continued," I'm certain he is defiantly not around, and I'm not sure if my friends are around anymore."

"Well… If anyone ever mentions looking for you I promise to tell them they can find you on the Citadel."

For the first time Veris smiled, "thank you very much, I would like to go looking for again, but would you mind if we talked sometime."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all, I hope you can find whoever you're looking for." Liara smiled back as the strange alien walked out of the room, leaving Liara in it.

Exhaustion caught up to Liara as the weariness of travel and the weird events convinced her to go to bed. But Liara could not help but think, _was that all really a dream that I had or something else._

/

Location(?)

Liara blinked her eyes open, yet again, her dream was very life like, yet she was in a completely different location. She was in a facility that looked like it had a mixture of equipment used to test the composition of objects, but some were old, some looked like they did not even used electronics. Around her were researchers, a few she recognized, hey, there was even Jeiasia T'lois the doctor in charge of her project.

Although the dream had a weird quality to it, like a picture just a little out of focus. Although what dominated the room was the Skyllian verge artifact No.4 The titanic gate was obviously the subject of research. As the researchers paid no attention to Liara what so ever, Liara tried to grab the attention of one of them to but her hand just passed through the person. Liara tried to open her mouth to speak but she was unable to make a sound, it felt like there was no air in her lungs, she felt strangely numb.

Liara was shocked to find herself in even more unusual situation/dream, but before she could speak her new employer said. "So are we ready to begin?"

A Turian scientist approached her and said, "Well besides being ahead of schedule we have everything we need to commence the experiment."

Jeiasia smiled and said, "Good, commence it were not given enough time as it is."

The Turian started barking orders to the other researchers, while Jeiasia approached the giant artifact. Jeiasia glared at the artifact and whispered; "Now why don't you finally spill all your secrets and open up."

Suddenly the temperature dropped and some of the electronics started short-circuiting. Everyone stopped moving as what sounded like a thousand voices spoke, from the throats of everyone in the room except Liara.

"**Let It be so according to thy plea."**

The voices sent the scientists into the panic, as they ran around the room like headless pyjaks. The Turian ran up to Jeiasia and said, "what did you just do?"

"I… I don't know kerik..."

Jeiasia Stared in shock as the sound of constant banging from the artifact, as if something was trapped in and trying to force its way out.

An awful grinding sound was heard from the artifact, it seemed the artifact was opening like a door. However, it seemed the artifact was just opening by the most marginal crack; the chains seemed to by tightening around it. Yet this did not stop everyone in the room from panicking, as a blinding nimbus of light burst forth from the gap. Once again the nightmarish voice spoke from almost everyone in the room

"**TARVAELIT SHARIELA ZORIEUAUNP CHAROS ZAEL."**

All of a sudden, a brilliant shockwave of white knocked everyone in the room to the ground.

Slowly everyone got up and Jeiasia decided to try to take a positive outlook on life." I think whatever is happening might be ending."

Cruel fate decide to punish Jeiasia as the vile voice spoke one final time from everyone but Liara.

"**Die," **it simply proclaimed from the research team, and they to their own horror obeyed.

All at once they all performed suicide in one form or another; some cut their own throat, others died from choking themselves to death, and others still bashed their heads in with dense objects until they fell over. But the most horrifying aspect of it all, was their eyes, they looked like they were aware what they were doing, but were unable nut just watch their own demise.

Liara did not take this nightmare well, and was on the verge on of a panic attack as she stared down at shock at the dead body of Jeiasia. With a deafening roar, the gate slammed shut, and Liara's horrible dream ended.

/

Location( Starlight hotel/ Liara's room)

Liara woke up drenched completely in sweat, her breathing was heavy, and she felt like she had just ran a foot race.

_Ok, that dream was a lot more disturbing than the last one._

Liara tried to calm herself but her nerves were on edge. Noticing the sweater clothes Liara in her dreary state decided on something. _A shower, I need a shower now._

Thankfully, the starlight hotel had a very nice shower, and the water was turned up to the scalding hot Liara needed. After a while, Liara exited the shower and noticed that Liara had just received a message earlier in the morning. Opening it up she noticed she received a message not from the project, but straight from Jeiasia. Opening it Liara read the message, and it made her panic only more.

Dear fellow researchers

Due to the suffocating tight schedule, I would like to get started on the project early due to such I would like to request that everyone arrive at 6 CST, instead of 8 CST. However, while this is not official I still expect you to arrive around then. Tell the person in who is in charge of the elevator that you are there to prepare the equipment ahead of time.

Dr. Jeiasia T'lois

Slowly Liara read the mail, and began to more hurriedly prepare for the day in a barely controlled panic. She was already late for the project by this new schedule.

Liara got all her necessary equipment and identification, and ran out of the hotel as fast as she could.

/

Location(Presidium ring/ C-sec central

Liara was running to Citadel security central, or C-sec central to most people. The reason for this was because, the research they were doing was important enough that the facility the tests were conducted in was in the second most secure place on the Citadel.

Although Liara might have normally felt proud of going to such an important place, but the stress of some previous seemingly supernatural happenings have left her stressed out. _Did I really believe those probable hallucinations were supernatural._ _Well it's not like I have any evidence those weren't supernatural events… Anyway, I have more important stuff I can focus on, such as getting to my position as assistant and helping._

Liara finally arrived at C-sec Central and went up to the first receptionist she could find. Thankfully there was no line she had to go through. "Hello, I was hired for a position of research assistant."

The salarian woman stopped her right there, "it's about the Skylien verge artifacts isn't it?"

Liara brightened up, "yes it is actually… I was wondering if…"

The Salarian held out her hand, "paperwork now."

Liara was puzzled," ok, I thought I was supposed to fill it out here…" Liara handed the receptionist the unfinished paperwork.

The Salarian took it incredibly quick and signed it out incredibly fast, during this she muttered. "Stupid job, stupid scientists, and thrice damned spectres! If the nonsense this project created lasts one more day I'll quit, you hear me? I have only slept once since the damn thing arrived four days ago."

Liara said quietly, "are you ok…"

"NO! Do I sound ok Mrs. T'soni." She handed back the paperwork, obviously furious.

Liara looked at the paperwork," are you sure this is done correctly?"

Mr.s T'soni I've read the files of everyone in the damn thing over, and over again. I know more about you at this point. The directions to the elevator to the lab are straight, right, left, right, right, and the lazy lay about in front of you. Have a nice day."

Not wanting to be near the enraged receptionist,( and having more important things to do), Liara followed her directions, to the letter and wound up in front of a desk. The person behind the desk was a laid back Turian, a rare sight, he even had his legs up on the desk, and sadly, he looked like he was in charge. There was a green-skinned turian talking to him the green-skinned one looked tired. The lazy one noticed Liara and said," Ah another one, I take it you're here for the project."

Liara nodded," yes I was asked by Jeiasia to prepare some of the lab equipment before we began the experiment on the artifact proper."

The Turian nodded," that's nice, also that's the exact thing everyone else said, is there a reason for that?"

Liara shifted awkwardly, "well ummm…"

"It's just that if something is done, that is not approved by the groups running this project, then a lot of paperwork is generated. Trust me, I can dump it on people and drag down their career for years, so could you show me who started this whole debacle."

Liara showed the mail she received on her Omni-tool, the bureaucrat read it and said." Oh dear, yeah I can't allow this."

He looked to the other Turian and said. "Garrus, I need you to tell them that they have to wait until the mercenaries get here."

The Turian apparently named Garrus sighed and walked over to the elevator. The one behind the desk looked at Liara," hey you two, why don't you get up their anyway."

"Two?" Liara looked over her shoulder to notice Orando running behind her. He seemed to be running just a tad bit latter than her.

"Yeah, you two can go down there and explain everything."

"What?" Cried Orando as the bureaucrat coerced them into the elevator. "Uh… What's going on."

Liara gave a thin smile, "looks like where starting at our normal time and guess who has to tell the news."

"Oh… Oh well, that's not a good first impression."

"No it isn't."

The turian officer entered a password in the elevator and with barely a sound the slowly descended to the high security lab.

A flurry of emotions ran through Liara's brain; embarrassment, worry, dread from if that horrible dream becomes… _That's irrational Liara it is just a dream, no matter what it is, it is simply childish to be frightened from an imaginary thing._

Her personal pep talk did not help her get over it sadly.

However, the elevator stopping and the lights going out interrupted the awkward silence.

Liara could hear a blurt out of, "what's going on?" From Orando and a, "well that can't be good," from Garus.

The elevator was bathed in the light glow of emergency chemical lights as everyone there pondered what just happened.

Orando looked at the Turian," I take it that's not supposed to happen."

"No, as a matter of fact I'm calling someone…"

Garrus tried to turn on his omnitool, but the moment he did it went haywire"…or, maybe I'm not calling anyone, spirits damn it."

Off in the distance Liara could of sworn she heard screaming, although that might have been her headache. Liara looked around the elevator trying to get a bearing of what would likely be her surroundings for quite a while. It was actually quite nice, not counting the poor lighting due to what was happening to the electronics. It was very clean, a simple but elegant white metal that she couldn't quite remember was called, but it was used plentifully for construction on the citadel. It also had a large simple mirror for decoration.

Orando was saying, "so what's your na…"

When a massive shockwave of white knocked everyone off their feet.

Groaning from the impact everyone slowly got up." Is C-sec under some kind of attack?'

The Turian looked somber for a second and said," I don't know? Are you sure this isn't from that weird Prothean technology in that lab."

While Orando was talking about how they don't know whether or not it is Prothean in nature, Liara went through an epiphany. _That light, it was the same one from the dream, and the technology freaking out too… Than the research, team is…_

Bile rose up in Liara's throat as she felt a bit light headed,_ no that…. No, how?_

Opposite emotions coursed through Liara; elation for not dying, and fear for the dream being real, and the rest of the research team dying horribly. _Well it is probably real; I lack any other explanation for what is going on right now. Although, how did I see the future? I can't really explain, oh I know what's going on I saw it all in a dream." I have to figure out what's going on. Still I refuse to believe that dream was some kind of vision until I see some sort of hard evidence. _

Liara however missed a lot of the conversation Orando and Garrus were having. She did however, catch the end, which made her wonder how the conversation got there as Garrus said.

"No, I don't have, or know anyone who has a bomb hidden in there mandibles. Could you stop basing your expectations of C-sec off holo-vids."

"It wasn't from a vid… Oh never mind…"

Liara tried to put one hand against the wall to lean on, but something felt wrong. It was like putting her hand in water, but it felt really weird. Liara instinctively looked where her hand was and found, her hand sticking into the mirror, it's surface rippling as if it was water. Liara stared mouth agape at the bizarre phenomenon, slowly she took her hand out, and the surface slowly subsided back to the reflection she once saw. No one else in the elevator noticed this happening, and Liara decided she wanted to share her findings.

"Hey guys I think I found something."

Garrus did the Turian equivalent of raising an eyebrow," oh what did you find."

Liara stuck her hand inside of the mirror, much to the awe of the two men. Liara deadpanned, "whatever it is I'm pretty sure this isn't a security feature of some kind."

"Well of course C-sec puts mirror that you can somehow stick your hand in on elevator…" Said Garrus in a voice that dripped with sarcasm, while Orando was gibbering such things as; "seems impossible," and "where does the matter go?"

Liara took her hand out of the mirror and in the dim light; everyone saw it go back to being a normal mirror.

"How does it…" Orando started pushing on the mirror with as much force he could muster but it did not liquefy at all.

Liara stuck her hand in at the same time as Orando was pushing against it, which turned out to be a bad move. The moment Liara put her hand in, the mirror stopped being solid, what happened in the next few seconds would only be remembered as a whirl of motion that happened mostly on instinct. Orando fell in from him pushing on, so Garrus and Liara instinctively grabbed him by the leg. Unfortunately, the sudden momentum and the weight of Orando falling dragged them in and before they knew it, they fell in a disheveled mess on an unfamiliar metal ground.

They were all in a heap on the ground, with Orando on the ground, and Liara in the middle, with Garrus' body on top of them all. As Orando gave a painful moan, amazingly he didn't break anything, or even get a nose bleed for hitting his head on the floor, they all tried to untangle themselves from the impromptu dogpile. Once they got their bearings, they all noticed they were in a grand looking stairway that looked similar aesthetically to the elevator they were just in. It seemed like they fell out of a mirror in the stairway. However, a major issue arouse, the mirror was higher than anyone could reach. They all stood in stunned awe at what had just occurred.

Orando looked around in awe, "where are we?"

Garrus shook his head," I haven't the slightest clue, but one things for sure I don't think were in C-sec central anymore, there's not a single stair way in it."

Liara looked up at the mirror; it looked like a larger version of the one in the elevator. While the rest of the group were in stunned silence at what was happening Liara got an idea. "Hey could you give me a boost, I want to see if the mirrors are connected."

Garrus thought it over for a few seconds and then said, "ok just be sure to come back."

Garrus lifted Liara on her shoulders and she stuck her head through the mirror, she could see the other side and it was indeed the mirror in the elevator. _I must look ridiculous, as just a head sticking out of a mirror. _

Liara heard Orando say, "See anything?"

"Oh yeah, this is defiantly the elevator we were in, you can let me down now."

Liara pushed back from the mirror, and Garrus let her down.

Orando asked the obvious question, "so… What do we do? C-sec might be under attack, and we just fell through a mirror and ended up… Somewhere else, oh and let's not forget we can't end up back in the elevator without leaving a person behind."

Everyone thought over Orando's words carefully, Liara was the first to give a reply to the question. "Well the way I see things, we should look for something we could bring back here so we can climb up to the mirror, we still have no idea what's here at all, and we should at the very least look around."

Orando thought about, and looked at Garrus, "you got anything?"

Garrus shook his head, "let me tell you, there are no regulations on what an officer should do if they fall into a mirror in the middle of the base. I think what she proposed is a fine enough idea, if we run into trouble I always have this." Garrus showed his pistol.

"Are you sure that's not malfunctioning to?"

Garrus checked the gun at Liara's suggestion; it was indeed malfunctioning just like the other malfunctioning.

"Oh well… I think it is still a better idea than just waiting around, better we find trouble than trouble finding us."

"I know a good deal of biotics, such as warping and singularities, that should buy us time to run if we need it."

Orando perked up, "well that does sound decent, ok lets do this."

Once they agreed on a plan of action the trio went upstairs, it seemed as if the proportions of everything were bigger for some reason.

At the top of the stairwell they found a very large desk, while not attached to the ground it was as tall as Garrus, defiantly too big an object for any of them to carry.

"That desk looks familiar…" said Garrus who was getting the biggest sense of déjà vu out of any of them.

Orando said," are you just one day away from retirement?"

"heh no, but I am just one day away from vacation, which was why my ass was being worked off. Les just be sure nothing unfortunate happens to me that will put me permanently on vacation."

They continued onward coming to what looked like a restroom," I think I know where we are, were still in C-sec," announced Garrus.

"Wait what. Explain," said Orando.

"This building has the exact same layout as the one we were just in, I think were in… A reflection of sorts of the original building."

"So what your saying is, were inside some kind of mirror world," Said Liara.

"That's what it looks like, although this still begs the question where are we."

Garrus thought for a second," if this place is design like the C-sec central I should know where were going, how about we head up to executor palin's office."

"Why?," said Liara, "for what reason would we want to go there."

The pause made Liara think that his explanation was thought on the spot but Garrus said." We would have a great view of the city there, it would let us see where we are here, and not just wandering around the halls."

Orando gave an affirmative nod, "Sounds reasonable, it's not like where headed anywhere in particular…"

Liara interjected, 'Let's just not get lost, I doubt there's any food here…"

With that, they ventured upwards into the complex; Liara was creped out by their loud steps, but the went forth, Garrus apparently knowing the way.

Eventually they arrived at one of the top floors of the building, the place was frightening to Liara, it was most certainly deserted, yet there was not a speck of dust on the ground, _who cleaned this place?_

When they arrived at the executor's room, they were treated to quite a sight. They saw an expansive city out the window, which looked like a blend between the citadel, and very well kept Prothean ruins. The sight of the city was awe-inspiring, as it seemed a grand, but silent reflection of the citadel, although it was clear from a glance, there was no life in the city. But there was also something in the middle of the room, and it wasn't the enlarged furniture, a red… Tear floated in the middle of the room at about Liara's height. A mist like substance seemed to pour out of the tear.

Garrus was the first to get his voice back,"(whistles) what a view, well looks like a whole replica of the citadel… A bit off but… Wow just wow, is this a whole different part of the citadel… I mean… Well, just kind of takes your breath away… I feel like I just arrived on the Citadel all over again."

Liara studied the architecture of the city, "it reminds even more of Prothean architecture, I think this place is as old as the Citadel. This might be an undiscovered part of the Citadel."

Orando was blinking rapidly, "well sorry guys I wasn't looking at the city, I was staring at the giant ***** you to reality right in front of us…"

Liara studied the tear; it was unlike anything she had ever seen she had no experience to draw from to analyze the phenomenon. Near it she had a feeling of… energy? Static electricity? She had no idea how to describe the feeling. However, after seeing this undiscovered, almost certainly Prothean city, her curiosity was in overdrive.

She reached out a hand, that was immediately eyed by Orando. "Are we really doing that, how did we get into this situation, didn't it involve touching strange things, besides it looks dangerous."

"I was only thinking about it," quipped Liara. Although we might want to see how or if it interacts with objects."

She found a piece of metal lying on the ground, which was surprising since the place was almost spotless, and threw it at the tear. It sailed straight through the tear as if it wasn't even there.

Garrus scratched his head," well it seems harmless… Unless were about to drop dead from radiation about now."

Orando spoke," if it's spewing that much radiation what we due to it wouldn't make that much of a difference. Besides if it's half-life is that short, I suppose if this was abandoned 50,000 years ago, then this place would be as irradiated as any club you would walk in."

"Besides, a definite connection between Prothean ruins is a record low radiation; they must have had some great ways to clean it up, which makes this in a place probably inhabited at some point by the Protheans, pretty unlikely to be just leaking radiation."

"Well for all we know the Protheans might of abandoned the city because of this thing…" Suggested Orando.

"If it was so deadly, then why over 3,000 years has this not killed one person on what seems increasingly likely the other part of the Citadel.'

"Will you two stop acting like an old couple and make up your minds, I know arguing on what's what is your jobs but come on, give it a rest."

Liara shot Garrus a glare and said," anyway whatever it is it appears to be at this point, seemingly harmless."

"Well ok then," Garrus stuck his hand in it, "this feels weird, kind of like it's warm, like a hot bath, but not so soothing."

Liara said, "really let me see," and stuck her hand in.

What happened was most definitely not the same thing when Garrus stuck his hand in the tear. It was best described as unraveling and soon they found the room transformed into the actual executor's office, although the room seemed misty and ethereal, as if it was only halfway there. Chaos would best describe what was going on as the executor was pacing, and aids were panicking around him.

"So do we know what's going on yet? It seemed all electronics around him were malfunctioning as in the elevator.

A volus aid said over the screaming outside the building, "well we got confirmation that whatever emp strike hit us, it did not affect biotic amps or translators, or anything in people for the most part... I'm happy I didn't just die from depressurization, so that's something."

A hanar aid spoke up," where'd you hear that from, in big EMP fields those are typically the first to go."

Palin spoke up, "we don't know this is emp, who knows what happened in the lab, at the very least only a couple blocks were affected and not the whole city. What I want to know is has anyone brought any in any electronics from outside the zone yet?"

A salarian aid came sprinting in, "sir you have to see this," he handed him a holo-pad which the executor took.

The color drained from the Turian's face, "by… By the Spirits… That white thing reached Thessia, it's… Expanding throughout the whole galaxy… What is… What…"

The Executor sighed and held his head in his talons, "only one thing is for sure at this point, heads are going to roll after all is said and done. The only way the poor bare face idiots who started this are going to not get torn apart, is if they die."

More was being said but the room was slowly reverting to normal, they heard something behind them, and while they were watching the scene play out, not one of them noticed the keeper saliently approached them. It seemed to be interacting with the tear in some way, and slowly, the tear disappeared, anti-climatically and the keeper just walked off.

They were in stunned silence from what they had just seen, something that was becoming increasingly familiar too them. Annoyed by the awkward silence Garrus broke it," well… The fact keepers are here means this is almost certainly the Citadel."

Orando spoke up, "did we just see that, was it real, I wish I could study this but… Well if anything there is nothing more here we may as well search around…"

Liara interrupted,"… Wait, wait, wait… Are you just going to ignore what we just saw! According to that the white shockwave is somehow traveling far faster than light! Are we just going to walk away from this whole thing and say, hole in reality that causes us to see something on another part of the Citadel, in which we just learned some galactic shaking event is happening. Whatever lets go look for a box, so we can go through a mirror. Are we really doing this?" Liara paused so she could catch her breath.

Garrus stared blankly at her and said," I for one am not trying to have a nervous breakdown, and what else are we supposed to do about this? It's not like we can affect what's going on in a constructive fashion."

Orando was fidgeting, he was obviously nervous from his expression but was trying to hide it," I just want out of this freaky place, although this is the find of a life time."

Liara sighed, tired from the stress, and hungry from a lack of breakfast. "fine, lets just find something we can bring down to the elevator mirror, I don't want to see how the panicking people would react to us jumping out of a mirror."

Silently, they walked through the complex, they never saw where the keeper went off to. They went down and stopped when they heard footsteps in the distance. "someone's there." Orando whispered

It sounded like someone was walking towards them; they all stopped in unison as the footsteps echoed across the halls. Garrus silently motioned them to halt, and peaked around the corner where they sounded like they were coming from. He looked confused for a second and a weird sound was heard from the hallway. Garrus looked backed and whispered," I don't know what it is, but I don't recognize it's species. At the very least it isn't approaching us."

A different weird sound was heard, the thing did not sound like it was approaching.

Orando looked scarred, "****, what do we do."

The thing spoke again, and now the thing sounded like it was approaching.

Liara got an idea," Garrus hand me your gun; I'm going to start peaceful contact with it."

"With my gun?"

"I'm going to mock surrender that should come across as a peaceful sign."

"It's illegal for me to hand a gun to a civilian, but were looking at what is likely a first contact scenario, and it's useless right now so sure."

Garrus handed Liara the gun, which she rolled out of the corner and held her hands up in what was commonly seen as surrender.

What she saw was the drone they were going to research carrying the box they were going to research in its one useful hand. It slowly approached Liara; putting wrapping the chains on the box so, it hung of its good shoulder. It said some things quickly, and Liara suspected it was running through languages it knew. _If this thing is as bad as the gate, is it going to kill me? Should I run, can I run, maybe I should tell the others to flee. But no they can't exit the…_

It shook it's head for some unknown reason while saying something, then a brilliant blue glow surrounded it's wrapped arm. Slowly the other two were coming around the corner during, Orando gasping as he recognized it.

Slowly it spoke, "can you understand me now, in a surprisingly organic sounding voice."

Slowly Lira said, "Yes, yes I can, as she lowered her arms."

It took off it's helmet revealing a very organic looking face; it looked like Veris, or the picture on the gate, although it's face was structured more like Theodore. It had deep red eyes, and slick black… Fur? Covering it's head, although Liara could see no advantage evolution would give a mammal with fur covering very little of it's body. Although the color scheme of it's clothes match well with it's face. "Sorry, I don't like talking with my helmet on, it just feels impersonal."

The helmet folded into a long thin plate, which he put into a pocket of his jacket. _Is this thing even synthetic, it looks and acts like an organic being, what is this thing._

"what are you?" Garrus blurted out, not knowing what exactly what this creature was.

"Well my name is Glaive, and I could ask the same for you."

"Orando, and quick question, are you Organic or synthetic?"

Glaive frowned," I'm sorry, that didn't translate fully, your asking if im made out of flesh?

"ummm, are you a person or an artificially constructed being made out of metallic parts?"

"Are you asking whether I am an AI or not?" Glaive asked curious at this point, his tilted to the side tiniest margin. It looked like to Liara like an unconscious motion an organic creature would make, and not a synthetic construct.

"well, yes, yes I am."

"Ok the, I am a Artificial intelligence, is that a problem." Well that at the very least answered one of their questions.

Garrus broke the news," in council space, and pretty much anywhere, Artificial intelligences are quite illegal."

"So my construction would be considered a crime, which would raise all sorts so issues."

"Well yes, except that your existence alone would merit you to be scrapped. VI's are legal but AI's not so much."

"Wait, what, why?" Glaive said confused, a mix of emotions clear on his face.

"Well for a multitude of legal reasons, but that doesn't matter right now since we have no idea where we ended up, even though we might still be on the citadel. But now were just " Said Liara, _common, why did you bring that up Garrus, that is the worst thing you could of said."_

"Wait hold on, you're saying the moment I show my face to anyone, they'll most likely try to kill me?" Glaive said trying to clarify things.

"Well maybe not try to kill you, but more like try to call down the army who will kill you."

"Well, thanks for the warning I suppose… Thanks. Anyway you mentioned you were lost…"

"Yes, we were stuck in an elevator, because some sort of emp strike hit the building we were in. Liara here was somehow able to go through the mirror, and… Through some shenanigans and we ended up in this weird place, were just trying to get back to the elevator before the EMP or whatever it was wears off." Orando jumped into a long-winded explanation the stereotypical Salarian way, and said it all really fast, Glaive didn't seem to mind though.

"I see… So you don't have experience with dimensional pockets, and you accidently fell into this place, I've defiantly had plenty of experience with this sort of thing. Let me guess you can't see anyone, or anything in particular."

Everyone looked past him and saw nothing but more of the same hallways. They all said some variation of the word no. He nodded his head in response and said, " I thought so, I take it you guys, and probably your civilization don't know anything about this sort of thing. I mean why else would they leave a mirror lying around in a storage room if they knew someone could walk in and out a secure area using it."

Liara mentioned, "but how exactly did I go through a physical object, that doesn't make any sense."

Glaive elaborated," well the short answer is magic," at this the trio's jaws just dropped at the stupid explanation. "Really… " said Garrus, disbelievingly, while Orando said, "are you…"

Liara more politely said," well that's not really much of an explanation… Not counting the fact that magic doesn't exist."

Glaive raised an eyebrow, Liara could defiantly see he most certainly had an inorganic body, yet his body language was like that of a living being. "Ok, or I could not explain in depth… In short, Liara probably has a very high amount of potential The reasons for such a thing may differ from person to person, but a person with high potential well be able to experience and utilize certain supernatural phenomena a more 'normal' person simply couldn't. Although a person's potential can increase, especially with contact or obtaining gifts with supernatural entities."

Liara honestly tried to believe, but was too cynical," can this 'potential' be measured, and if it can, how could you test for such a thing?"

"Well there are certain theory's although through scientific means, it is just about impossible to find. Still several levels of potential have been made in certain theories. But then again I am the wrong person to ask the scientific details for, it's just not my specialty. Now you said you wanted to get back in an elevator I think I could help with that."

Orando snapped to attention at that last part," well we would really appreciate that, I'm afraid we don't know really much of anything else to do." 

Glaive nodded in response," I could help with that, although there is something I do need to urgently do, maybe you could show me where you need my help."

"Well it's this way," Garrus said. They walked together, and during that time, they decided to chat.

Liara looked around, "If you know about places like this, are they dangerous? Like are there any traps, or things lurking here."

"Well from my experience places like this aren't typically any more dangerous than baseline reality. Although maybe a lack of crime makes it safer, still it's really important not to get lose. This looks like a very nice parallel dimension, but some are full of particularly nasty monsters and by their very nature are sadistic places, still its pretty obvious just from entering that you don't want to enter them. Still how did you guys find me, and why was I in a storage room."

"Well…" Liara said while pointing at Orando and herself." We were hired as research assistants to study some mysterious artifacts from an unknown civilization… Today we were working on the massive door thing covered in chains, we were headed down when all this nonsense happened. You were actually one of the artifacts deemed to require a special facility before a study could begin."

"I see then that makes sense, still I haven't got all your names yet, or your species for that matter."

"Liara T'soni, I'm a Asari."

"Male or female?" Asked Glaive, his eyed looking down for the briefest seconds,_ ah right the picture on the gate looked like it had breasts too, but he clearly, and Theodore and Igor clearly don't have any. Most be a gender difference or something._

"Well, we really only have one-gender."

"Oh… Okay then, and you?"

" Orando Bau, I'm a Salarian."

"Garrus Vakarian, just a Turian."

"Thank you, and is this it."

They had just arrived at the mirror they fell out of, Garrus said, "yes this is it, could you use your shoulder to give us a boost?"

"I can do better than that, stand back please."

As the trio stepped up the stairs, Glaive seemed to grab something in the air, although it looked like he was grabbing nothing. He then slammed a giant shield into the wall, actually embedding it into the metal with a resounding crash. They were all stunned; they never saw where the giant shield was before, that and the crash left their ears ringing. However, it did indeed let them climb up back to the elevator.

Slack jawed Orando asked,"wha… Where did you get that from?"

"I always have it in a way… Now come on it's pretty easy to get up there now."

They climbed back into the elevator, and Glaive followed them in. "So let me see this EMP strike…"

Liara looked at him," you probably shouldn't be here…"

"I'll be out in a second," he said as he examined the elevator.

"Yay, I recognize this… The enchantment will probably fail in a couple hours."

"What's an hour?"

"A measure of time, it will wear off in a bit. I'm sorry there is something I really have to do right now. I'll return the favor for the warning as soon as I can."

He looked back and said," heh this all reminds me of a story from Yu…" With that, he leapt into the mirror.

Garrus looked around and said," well I'm glad all that nonsense is over. I never thought I would prefer waiting around over doing something through a loophole…"

They waited in silence for a while, any attempts a conversation quickly died out.

After a long time, the electronics suddenly started working again.

"Finally…" Said Garrus as the elevator started going down again, but just as quickly, it started going up.

When it opened they were greeted by a lot of heavily armed men with guns. Shouts of "Freeze!", and "Get on your knees."

The trio silently obeyed, as a white, bare-faced Turian went up to them and was about to speak, when a heavily armored Asari approached and said. "They never entered the lab Saren, there just civvies."

Saren eyed the trio shrewdly." Ok then, Nihlus, and I will take the hazmat suits and investigate the lab. Tela, you and Wrex's mercs will investigate the storage area. Oh and someone get these civvies off the premises, they simply have no clearance for involving themselves in any of this."

A hanar clerk guided the three of them out of the building, as the two Turians dressed themselves in hazmat suits.

When they were out of sight of the military forces Garrus pulled out his badge and said." I'm an officer not a civvie I don't have to leave."

"Ok then… But I'm afraid the rest of you have to leave…"

Orando practically whimpered, "But what about our jobs?"

"I don't know, you'll probably be contacted after the dust settles."

Orando and Liara were led out of the building, where they noticed a huge mob were gathered outside of the building. As they pushed through it a news reporter questioned them," so have you anything to say for what has happened?"

Liara looked to the news reporter and said," I was locked in an elevator for a while and then kicked out of the building. I don't know what you're talking about."

They two of them were unmolested after that and they worked their way through the crowd. _They look like they're ready to riot; I don't want to be anywhere near when that happens._

Liara heard her stomach grumble she had not had breakfast in her rush to work, and realized it was almost midday," uh… Mr. Bau I'm sorry our work together was cut short… But I'm going to get brunch at the starlight hotel… At the very least they should still be serving it."

"yay that sounds like a good idea…"

With that the two of them went of to the starlight hotel, which thankfully was in walking distance.

/

Location: (starlight hotel/ dining area)

(Orando's pov)

Orando admitted he didn't knew what to expect the results would be with the job research assistant. _Still such an outlying result isn't necessarily a bad thing, after all my brother became a specter on the curtails of opportunity from many a horrific incident._

As he looked at the mysterious Asari from her eating greedily while he waited for his food, he could not help but think. _Yet whatever happened back at the lab was bad enough to warrant the attention of a lot of spectres. Even Jordum is probably looking around the lab right now._

Liara looked to the screen and saw it talking about the phenomena that originated somewhere in C-sec central, and had engulfed the entire galaxy. Even though as the reporters were saying, practically everyone was freaking out, but no one knew what it had done? People were already scared, and a stock market crash had begun.

_You are defiantly taking me back there; this is my one chance at glory and recognition, and I will not squander it._


	3. Chapter 3 You will face yourself

Persona Citadel saga Chapter 3 You will face yourself

Types of dialogue:

"speaking"

_Thinking_

Will be revealed later

**Will be revealed this later**

Author's notes: For those wondering, this is where the action in the story picks up. Although the mystery behind the events are only being scratched at, this series is far from over. I own neither Mass effect nor the Persona series, and I hope you enjoy and review.

/

Location: (Starlight Hotel/ Liara's room)

(Liara's pov)

It was late in the afternoon and Liara was watching the news in her room she didn't like watching the news, but after the events of this morning she had all this restless energy which she wante… Needed to spend for her sanity's sake, unfortunately the news networks were not helping.

"…and the riots continue, people demanding an explanation for the event that you've almost certainly seen for yourself. We've just got a report from delis from the traffic side of this event."

As the Asari anchorwoman finished speaking a picture of a volus appeared next to her,"(breathing) Let me tell you Lijia this has done nothing good for the commuter. Most of the highways are jammed regardless of the time and place. (Breathing), this is due to many a business declaring an off day for, (breathing), 'the end of the galaxy as we know it.' Still what's really bad is the record amount of accidents this has caused, as it turns out a white flash is not good for driving.(breathing) It was bad enough for those who decide to drive manually, but a good amount of auto-cars sensors got confused. It is not hyperbole in the slightest to say this is the worst day for traffic in a century, for the entire galaxy. Do not drive if you can choose not to.(Lots of breathing)."

"That's awful Delis, anyway there are even reports of looting from rioters in certain areas, still others are peaceful only asking for answers. Still I can't stress enough how important it is to stay in your homes today people, I for one am staying in this studio overnight. Anyway latter were going to have a debate on religious significance for this mysterious catastrophe…"

Liara turned the news off, _I don't want to see a bunch of religious zealots yelling at each other so they look stupid, no thanks. Still a mysterious catastrophe, that sounds familiar…_

_Wait a second, that's what Igor said, and with those cards…_

_It could be inferred that Jeiasia T'lois' commitment to her job started all this if my vision was correct. By the Goddess this all makes sense!... Except for the fact that I still have no idea, what's really going on. I'm sure that the weird place on the other side of the mirror had something to do with it, artifact number… Glaive knew exactly what that place was, and he said it was relatively safe. Still can I trust an AI, especially one that, oddly enough believes in magic. Although it might be some weird religious believe that was programmed into it… It the AI looked and acted so Alive, he looked like he was made out of carbon looking at his face, must be some PR or cultural thing…_

Liara's train of thought was interrupted by a buzzer from her door, "who is it she said."

"It's me Orando, can I come in?"

"Yes you may, Liara said as she unlocked the door."

Orando stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him." So I was thinking about this morning… Are you ok,"

Liara said," yes I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about our unexpected trip earlier today," elaborated Orando.

"What about it, the bizarre part, or the part where were all privately convinced we might be on drugs."

Orando gave a smile at that," the part where we could learn what happened to the rest of the team."

Liara considered this for a second,_ I did promise myself I wouldn't believe that dream was a vision until I had hard evidence…_

"Wait, how were planning to do that?" Liara did not know what Orando was asking of her.

"Well with those red tear things, we could see the research lab, their refusing to tell us what happened to them. We could just walk into the mirror world check to see if there are any of those tear things in where the lab would be. We could just return if we do not find anything, or if anything goes wrong, we can just run back. The C-sec center is just within walking distance, besides we wouldn't be breaking any laws."

"I don't know it sounds kind of dangerous," Liara was seriously considering this though.

Orando smiled," if anyone ever asks, I was the one that came up with the idea and coerced you into it."

"Well…", _This is a great opportunity to verify my suspicions…_ "Sure I'll do it." Liara said with confidence she didn't really have.

"Great," said Orando with a smirk, "I'm sure things will go well," he finished cockily. "Now do you know where a mirror we can get back here is?"

"Hold on let me check my bathroom," said Liara as she walked over to it. Sticking her head in the mirror, she saw that in the mirror world there was actually a set of mini-stairs leading down from the mirror.

Liara took her head out and said," yeah we defiantly can get back here."

"That's good, anyway I brought an auto-map so we can keep track of where we go." Orando brought out a program on his Omni-tool Liara recognized from many a dig site.

"Lets get started," she said.

/

Location (Mirror world/?)

Liara and Orando were walking towards the Mirror world version of the C-sec center. The architecture for the buildings she walked past looked straight out of IIos, except even more pristine. Studying them would be an archeologist's dream made manifest, even though she agreed on doing something else.

When they were approaching the building,(its more modern architecture easily stuck out), they saw something orange fly in the front door.

"What was that?" Orando whispered in shock, and then it came flying, _more like hovering, than flying._

It appeared to be a Vi in the shape of an Asari in very revealing clothing, it looked very happy to see them. It also talked faster than a salarian, "hello I have never seen any of you in this side before, oh I am just making all sorts of friends today! Who are you, my name is Susana! Wow I am making so many new friends today! This is the best day ever!"

Liara put her hands up, "woah,woah,woah… Uh, what are you exactly?"

Susana put up her hands happily and said, "I'm me, Susana!"

Orando politely said, "I'm pretty sure she meant what kind of being are you."

Susana looked sad for a millisecond and said." Well, I don't know what I am exactly, but that doesn't matter, does anyone truly know themselves fully, as dad says."

"Your dad?" Liara said, she honestly wanted to know where this strange being came from.

"Yeah I have a dad, and an uncle, well their more or less adopted, by me. Oh and there is also that woman that lives here… Oh I did make a new friend today who is an AI; he's almost as strong as dad, and he was very nice, they both wouldn't let me in here till recently though, said there was business to take care of. But now their finished and I can see where all the commotion started, where were you going?"

Orando looked at her and said," I think we're looking for the same place, and I know where it is."

Susana gave an unrealistically wide grin," you do? That's great we can go on an adventure together. I'll lead the way if there are any shadows around I'll know."

Liara's interest was piqued," shadows? Wait if there isn't a red tear… Thing we'll have to go back."

"Red tear? Oh you mean the Etheric holes, yah those things are harmless, and I can make them at will. It'll be fun lets go, I'll race you there."

She zoomed off and Liara and Orando ran towards her, they could barely keep up. Eventually she floated back and said, "you're not very fast are you? Well never mind then, it wouldn't be fun or fair."

Panting Liara said, "Could we just walk there, I would like not to collapse when we got there?"

"Sure, ok we'll do that, but lets try to make things fun, ok."

"Ok we can talk, like about that Glaive guy you saw earlier." Orando changed the subject with little finesse.

"Oh, you met my newest friend! Well you would be my newest… Do you guys consider yourself to be my friends?"

"Um… Yes," Liara said not wanting to upset the playful Vi thing.

"That's awesome! Well I just met Glaive, he seemed like a pretty neat guy. Very strong, a war veteran I think. Anyway he started chatting up my usually gloomy father and surprisingly whatever Glaive was doing interested him. Almost nothing captures his interest, would you believe that?"

Liara said," I never met your father so I wouldn't know." _She said Glaive was a war veteran, was that was the reason he was constructed? Despite her ditzy demeanor, she Is probably a treasure trove of knowledge._

"Oh, ok then, anyway Glaive promised me he would spend some time with me as soon as he was finished with whatever he was doing. The way he said it implied it might take a few days, soooo until then I have you guys isn't that great!"

"Sure," said Orando with a perfectly straight face. "How much do you know about this place?"

"Oh lots, I live here after all, dad says it's a parallel dimension anchored to the Citadel since the time of it's construction. Although after some point he said the two sides of the Citadel became disconnected, so how did you get here?"

Liara explained, "well… Apparently I can enter here by going through mirrors, somehow…"

"Oh that's so cool! I couldn't do that, but dad said that shockwave changed some properties of the world on your side soooo, I might now. But your kind of like… The first Asari on this side, I think, wow you must be the second person to breach the gap, or maybe the third if Glaive was the second… But still cool!"

"Wait, you said someone did it before me?" Liara was interested.

"Oh yes, the crazy lady, dad says it's how madness warps reality, and how being closer to death means barriers are more easily crossed of this nature. She's a bit hermetic, even by dad standards; apparently she resents most people on the other side for their hatred of Quarians. I don't see her much, but if you can get her at the right time she's nice… Otherwise…."

_Did I cross over because I was going crazy or because of that potential thing Glaive mentioned. Either way I can see how someone did it and no one looked for them if it was a Quarien. Although shouldn't she have shared that with her communistic government, this whole situation is bizarre._

"So what is your father like?" Liara changed the topic to something else.

"he's stern, but a fair man. His name is Javos, andddd he does not like talking about himself much. He says he has long standing issues. Anyway he says he's the caretaker of the Citadel more or less, he's also in charge of the keepers."

"Wait he is?" _This could solve the longstanding mystery of the keepers, wow this really is amazing, if it's all true that is…_

"Well the keepers are… How best to put this to where your from… Their like Vi's made from flesh, that's really the best way to describe it. Not really good friends if the have no souls."

Just about then they had arrived at the stairway down towards the lab. Orando said, "it's just down here, then we'll be in the labs where I think where you want to go is."

_Manipulating Susana like that seems a little underhanded Orando…_

They crept down the stairs, except for Susana who was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement. Eventually they got into a large circular room at the bottom, it looked familiar…

However something more pressing was the more suffocating air in the room, it felt like a… Weight was in the air, one that Liara couldn't describe. The others noticed this as well," is there something in the air?" Orando said, he did not know what was going on.

Susana had a weary look," It feels like something… Vile was here before us. This is probably the room where this all started…"

Her holograph like hands grabbed something in air, and a familiar red vapor started seeping through her hands. With a tug, reality tore away and a horrific scene greeted them.

What they saw vindicated Liara's fears, hazmat-wearing guards stood vigilant over an empty room. However the terrifying part was the unmoved corpses on the ground, they were in the exact same spot Liara remembered them being. The one difference was the missing gate, which only an imprint of it on the ground remained. She was having a nervous breakdown, as foggy memories of her dream came back to her. _Oh Goddess, it was real, it was entirely real. I didn't want to believe it but… I can't deny it anymore, I was seeing the future. It seems so strange, but I just did, it just happened… Somehow._

Inside the haz-mats, the two Turians she saw at the top of the elevator started talking as a familiar Asari walked in. The Asari spoke first," any luck?"

The grey one spoke a lack of patience evident in his voice," absolutely nothing, not a trace of the artifact, or what killed them. I don't even know how it was taken out, the doors in and out of here were completely untouched during the time of the EMP like strike. I can't even make a list of people responsible for this."

The Asari sighed," yeah, I did have some luck though… I am fairly confident on who took the cube."

"Who Tela?" the interest of the grey one peaked, but the tone made it clear it was a demand.

"The crate by the drone was broken from the inside out, and no one else was inside at the time. However the lack of plausible exits in those thefts means the one who probably stole it was our drone friend. He might have come in here, killed the research team, and left the same way he came, without a trace."

The black skinned one look skeptically at the asari," it's a good theory, but it of course has a few holes besides the obvious impossible entrance. The drone would have no where it would know, or could go and thus even assuming it can stealthily walk through walls, it couldn't take it out of the building without anyone seeing it. Of course that's assuming it could even carry it in the first place… Regardless the time of death is wrong, even with our current theory of taking control of the muscle system, it's almost impossible."

"Oh really when did they die?"

"Almost immediately after the shockwave, although with ever other 'impossible' thing, I'll believe anything at this rate, mind control or not they did kill themselves, that's been confirmed."

The grey one spoke up, "this is why I said we investigate Maerun immediately after this happened. If there was a time the man would leave a trace of himself it would be then."

Tela raised her brow, "you really think he willingly got involved in all this? Besides they political consequences if we didn't immediately search this after…"

The grey one cut her off. " Regardless the biggest clue we got out of all this is how little we know. If we search Maerun now we might be able to see who he spoke to before falling off pretty much everyone's radar. Tela did you call Bau yet?"

"Yes he wants to know where his old friend went, and what his involvement in all this was, he'll be here in a couple days. I also reached out to my criminal contacts to see if they had any kind of contact with Maerun."

The black one was the last to speak before the teat collapsed because Susana wasn't maintaining it." Well whatever's going on I think we can all agree on one thing, the political fallout from this whole debacle will be incredible…"

Susana made a gesture and the room returned to normal.

Susana was silent for the first time silent, and Orando was horrified by the self-inflicted carnage. "What happened?" He continued with," it looks like they killed themselves, but why would they…?"

"**Shouldn't you be happy about this? They all just got knocked off their high and mighty perch."**

Everyone looked around to see… Another Orando, in a doctor's outfit with solid gold eyes stood behind them. The thing grinned maliciously at them as a nimbus of darkness surrounded it.

/

(Orando's pov)

Orando stared wide eyed at his doppelganger, he might of expected the rest of the team died. He certainly did not expect that they killed themselves, much less whatever this thing was to appear.

"What… What are you?" Fear was apparent in his voice, fear he was unable to hide.

"**What, you need me to lead you along like a varen already, my my, it seems my poor expectations were way too high."**

Susana's holographic skin paled to a yellow before going back to orange." I… oh ****, I have to get something real quick, stall this thing please." Orando ignored that little ditz as he thought up a comeback retort.

"**Oh is the little girl running away already? Hahahahaha, I guess it doesn't matter. Besides I'm sure were thinking along the same lines about her."**

"I wouldn't think that," Orando said to the thing that looked like him.

"**Really? I wonder just how long your going to lie to yourself? It is quite pathetic after all, clearly the runt of the litter as the saying goes."**

Rage burned in Orando's gut, _stop taunting me, how could he know._" Shut up you stupid thing, where did you come from?"

"Let's calm down, please…" Liara tried pleading, but this was not a time where Orando wanted to take advantage of her naiveté, but… _Oh why not._

"don't worry Liara, it is simply ridiculous that this thing would know about my family. I wonder whether or not it is just simply a hallucination from a long day."

"**Heh, ok then, you're father hid the fact you were infertile to other clans and let you to rot and hang so no one would ever see."**

_That is not possible, that is not._ "I simply don't know what you're talking about."

"**Always cast aside, but no longer, this was your one chance. Your one chance to put your name in STG books forever. HAHAHAH, and you know the funniest part you did it not for the fame, but that was always a plus. You did it to bring your own family, but especially your father down, they would never recover if it were to get out they gave birth to something with such genes."**

Orando unconsciously wiped the sweat off his brow, he realized his whole body was covered in it. _How does it know, how does it knows, hoes does it…_

"**Of course there is the matter of unveiling this amazing discovery to STG… That's why you really needed to get Liara in here. To make sure that you could reliably get her in and out of here, and to obtain proof of what she can do. You want to know how I know all this? It's quite simple really, I, am, you, happy now?"**

An unnatural urge boiled in Orando's throat to scream in it's face, deny what it just said, but before he could Liara interrupted him. "Wait, hold on, no he wanted to…"

"who are you? Just what are you, you ****!" Orando roared at the mocking figure.

"**I already told you, I'm you, and your me. But you never told Liara what will happen when you share your recordings with STG. Why don't I."**

_Oh no… Please don't, she shouldn't know I was…_

"**Do you know what STG's does with people with unexpected mutations Liara?"**

Liara was about to say something but the thing continued.

"**They love those sort of people, you know STG also loves understanding genes, to them there everything. They want to know how even the most minor mutations in genes changes the physical aspects of a person. Even the slightest advantage is taken, for the dalatrasses want the most sublime agents climbing higher and higher in their evolutionary ideals of perfection. It's really just a political game for them, but as the tops of all the Salarian government, it's a game worth trillions of credits. So imagine for a second how they would react if they could find someone who could infiltrate the most heavily guarded city in a way no one could predict. That person would be worth billions of credits, no political barrier would stop STG from clandestinely kidnapping him or her, followed by a long dissection to understand how such an ability worked. You simply never have seen the light of day again Liara, Orando would get everything he wanted, and you would rot in a cell for the rest of your life."**

_NO, THAT BASTERD RUINED EVERYTHING, BUT IT WAS FOR… _"JUST SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Orando hadn't even realized he had yelled the last part. He was seething through his teeth.

"Orando is this true?" Liara looked to him shocked at what the thing just said. Shocked at his revealed betrayal, Orando simply could not take it anymore the pressure in his head had reach an almost literal critical level.

Orando yelled," WHO ARE YOU, to just, SPOUT THIS NONSENSE."

"**I already told you, I'm you, and you're me."**

Orando felt like the great unnatural pressure inside him was being released as he yelled," you're not me, YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU BASTERD ABYSS-SPAWN."

The darkness around the entity whirled around and it laughed**," that's right, say it again."**

"YOU'RE NOT ME." Orando felt like he just went through the kind of boot camp exercise his brothers usually do, fatigue came from somewhere, and fear, like he did something horribly wrong like usual.

"**HAHAHA, I guess now your right, I'm not you anymore."**

A myriad of colors circled the entity for a moment and when they subsided a towering monster leered over him. He barely looked at the multi-armed monstrosity when a primal fear took over him. Orando running on instinct after witnessing the horror curled up into a corner and could only whimper at his ruined life as tears streamed down his face.

/

(Liara's pov)

_Did Orando actually betra… BY the Goddess what is that thing._ A horrific monster took the things place; the towering monstrosity looked like a horrific giant, pieces of alien skin and other tiny trophies formed an otherwise standard business suit. It also had an extra pair of arms, but in every hand it grasped a giant scalpel that resembled more like a massive blade. But it's head was by far the worst part to look at, It was as if a child drew different expressions; happy, sad, neutral, over an actual face with a laser cutter, and it had a mishmash of these, 'faces', on top of faces covering it's meaty many horned head. The monster spoke once more, **I am a shadow, the true self, I'll get rid of anyone that stands in my way, starting with you little girl.**

In that moment of horror, time seemed to slow to a halt as all movement seemed to stop. _What's going on? I can't move, but then again nothing else is moving_

. Suddenly she could move again as she found herself in a completely different environment. Although after a second she realized she was sitting down again, the hunchbacked being staring at her from earlier. Liara realized she was back in the velvet room; it was exactly as she remembered, and now she was certain this was no dream.

"Oh, uh hello again. Ah, heh, I, why am I in here exactly?"

Igor replied enigmatically," as we have agreed we would come again the next time you would find yourself in mortal danger. If we had not called you back here, then Orando's shadow would have begun it's rampage."

Liara went wide-eyed, "wait, you left Orando with that thing! Guilt flooded Liara _I agreed that I would be brought here if I ran into trouble, and I threw caution to the wind and led Orando straight into it. This is my fault; he's probably being torn asunder at this moment._

Liara felt a hand touch his shoulder and glanced upwards to see that Theodore and done so. He handed a glass of something, it looked like a glass of fuyi juice, she loved drinking it as a kid." Don't despair Liara," whispered Igor.

With a wave of a hand the image of the room Liara was just in replaced the pentagram on the table. With her, Orando and the monster stock still as if it was a picture. Igor elaborated the scene, "time can move only in one direction, but how much can be altered by those powerful enough. Especially in places such as these, time is no concern in any form. However the moment you leave this room you will be back where you were… and your predicament is most dire."

Liara's mind felt numb as she stared at the monstrosity. "What is that thing?"

Igor elaborated, "that is Orando's shadow, a repressed side that would rather die than remain that way. It is a part of his soul and very being."

"Hold on, that thing really is Orando? How? What about the law of conservation of mass? That… This whole thing makes no sense! How did everything come to this?"

The events of the day had severely shaken Liara's sense of reality and she realized she was having a little existential crisis.

Liara thought over her actions and with a tired sigh said, "look, I know it's a bit immature for me to be acting like this… I'm sorry, it's just… I really don't want to believe what's going on is real. I think I'm slowly going insane, and I think anyone would have a hard time understanding what is going on. I know I'm just trying not to panic, still, I'm sorry for freaking out."

Igor nodded," apology accepted Mrs. T'soni, we have had a lot of experience of previous guests being a little disbelieving. Still I encourage you to keep an open mind; such a mindset is usually healthy for guests of this room."

"I'll keep that in mind," muttered Liara.

She glared at the still monster in the image, as if that would make it go away. Eventually she looked at Igor and asked, "I'm sorry for interrupting you earlier but, what is that thing?"

"That my dear, is a person's shadow in a berserk state."

Liara stared blankly at Igor's explanation, but he apparently did not mind. He elaborated," let me put it in some simpler, but easier to understand terms. It is a part of a person hidden away from the sights of others. A part of themselves that they created by for instance; out of wrong ships they would never admit, or conflicted emotions tearing a person apart. The shadow created in this state is very much a part of them, but where you would grow up, there is little way for them to get out. However when this self-hatred builds up enough, it will manifest itself and do everything in their power to get the person their apart of to tell them they're not them. Once this is done, after much strain and the competition of the ritualistic out-casting, the shadow goes temporarily homicidal and tries to kill the original."

"Wait… So I have to somehow kill this thing that is a bad part of Orando's mind?"

Theodore interrupted," no that would be a bad idea, it is still in a way part of Orando's soul. Completely killing it in its berserk state would sever his soul from his body."

"What…" was Liara's response, "ok… So how do I stop this thing?"

"Orando must accept his shadow, than it is the only way it will stop it's berserk state."

Liara looked at Orando's cowering form, than at the monster. "That… is a tall order."

Igor's grin somehow grew bigger," one of the purposes of this room is to help utilize an aspect of the soul that has long been forgotten by the people of the galaxy at large…"

Liara's eye's narrowed, unable to follow exactly where Igor was going with this. Theodore than elaborated for Igor, Liara noticed that he took out a book while doing this.

"It is referred to as a Persona; it is also another part of the soul, although it would be difficult to describe to you what it physically is."

"Wait… Are you saying that I have super powers?"

"I suppose, since super means supernatural, that term might be accurate. Of course, when you consider that a persona, even if un-awakened, lies within every person it isn't necessarily unique… It still could be seen that way I suppose."

Liara didn't believe this," wait, what exactly are you talking about?"

Theodore smiled and said," please give me the palm of your hand."

Liara held out her hand and opened it," now please close your eyes."

Liara did as she was told, although she did not understand what Theodore was doing. "Ok, so how does this help with, anything, especially with that… Shadow… Thing…"

"Liara, can you concentrate on your palm please."

"Like what, trying to concentrate biotic power there?"

"Something like that, meditate as much as you can, and focus on your palm, please."

Liara tried to follow the spiritualistic sounding advice, hoping this would actually help her. After a while she said," I'm not feeling anything."

"Open your eyes please," asked Theodore patiently.

Liara opened her eyes and saw a brilliant blue card floating over her hand. On one side it showed a mask like the deck that Igor used, and on the other it showed a picture of an asari traveler walking off a cliff, the number zero and the word fool, she hoped that wasn't a quip at her naiveté. She stared at this in childlike wonder, like it was the first time she was looking down at a planet from a ship. Slowly she looked at Theodore who was smiling faintly and said, "Did I… make this?"

"Make might not be the correct word for what you're doing, manifest would be a better way to describe it. Breaking it you will be able to call forth a Persona, or invoke magic using a Persona."

She raised her brow, "magic really?" _Then again I am in a dreamscape getting advice from unknown aliens how to stop a murderous personification of one's discontent, adding magic isn't to bizarre… No wait if the laws of reality are relativistic…_

Liara shook her head and got her mind off of the path that led to an existential crisis." Can't I use stasis on this thing and run away with Orando?"

Igor replied," I would not recommend such an action. For you see, element zero disappears in the presence of magic, and while fleeing the shadow might delay it. It would pursue Orando until it is gone, to say Orando's life, it must be confronted, and he must accepted."

"I just can't understand, what's its doing is kind of like suicide when you think about it."

For the first time Igor's smile disappeared," that is exactly what the shadow is trying to do."

"What?" Liara was struck dumb by the revelation for a couple seconds, until she blurted out." What does that even accomplish then?"

"A hope to end one's pain. A misguided hope, but by lashing out against their tormentor, themselves, a shadow attempts to end their suffering."

Liara sat in silence watching the card in her hand, pondering as her mind wandered." So I can summon this… Persona thing by breaking this card?"

Theodore explained," indeed, although not in this room, you must keep in mind as being one in the same, what happens to one happens to the other. With it, you should be able to be face Orando's shadow in a physical confrontation; however you must convince Orando to accept his shadow to save his life."

Liara nodded," got it, is there anything I should know about a persona?"

Igor was smiling again," not at the moment, she should know what to do at first and follow your lead when she awakens in the middle of combat. However, she will stick around, though almost no people that do not have a persona can perceive one. "

"Wait she will stick around?" Liara sounded a little nervous.

"Don't worry; she is very much friendly unlike the shadow, don't worry the truth will be clear in the wholeness of time. Now be careful the moment you break the card you will awaken your persona, and bring yourself forth to your reality."

Liara was thinking until she remembered something," wait, I would like to look at this contract you offered earlier."

Igor produced a scroll and inkwell with quill. On the scroll was simply written," I who sign this contract can gain the advice of the residents of the velvet room, as long as I accept the responsibility that comes with my actions." A dotted line was underneath the venerable looking scroll.

Liara deciding it was best to have some advice to what was going on she signed the contract.

With a puff of blue smoke the contract disappeared. Igor enigmatically said," I hope we can help you with your destiny in the near future, as a guest."

Igor took out a blue key and handed it to Liara saying," You may enter our room anytime with this."

"How?"

Theodore elaborated," simple, with this you will be able to see velvet doors others who have never entered this room are unable to see them. You merely need to put the key in the door to enter this room again, or if something important enough comes up, we will invite you hither ourselves."

Liara stared at the card in her hand," do you think you're ready?" Questioned Igor.

Liara said," I think I'm ready." She was going to say something but she prematurely crushed the floating card in her hand. Leading her back into the nightmarish scene she left off in.

/

Liara found herself back in the room with the shadow, except now she was holding that blue card in her hand. However, the shadow was still looming over her, and Orando still cowering in the corner, yet what happened when she crushed the card got her attention. A sound like shattering glass rebounded around the room; an aura of power surrounded her shortly, and a eldritch voice came out of her own throat.

"**Thou art I, and I art thou. From the sea of they soul I come, Thenia T'vale, the seer of the Goddess."**

Liara wondered what the legendary priestess queen of old had to do with the last few statements, but then a figure appeared right in front of her. It looked like a giant Asari encased in armor with tattered cloth wrappings engraved with holy symbols for Athame forming a long flowing cape. She was one and a half times her height, an empty golden sheath hung at her side, while a massive sword was held within her gauntleted hands. Her mouth was covered with a scarf that attached to her face. The figure stoically stood in front of Liara, protectively, and silently eyed the monster warily.

It however gave a demented laugh, **"Oh what this? Something resembling opposition, I'll tear you apart you naïve bitch!"**

Suddenly Susana flew back into the room carrying a sword and a couple of bottles in both of her holographic like arms. "Sorry I'm late, I was able to get these."

Susana threw the sword to Liara hilt first; Liara caught it on newfound instinct. Although Liara had some very basic training with a pistol, she did not know any actual techniques with a sword, besides the obvious slashing and stabbing. _If I try anything with this, it would probably be laughable._

The shadow however was not amused, it charged at Liara its long scalpels raised. Liara and her persona moved as one, jumping towards the left at the same time. Half a second before the scalpels dug into the ground she had left as if there was no resistance. Acting on instinct Liara slashed horizontally, her Persona seemed to be following along the same lines and slashed at the same time, surprising herself with the strength she had. The sword sliced through the monstrous flesh, inky blood spurting out the twin cuts, making the shadow recoil, jumping back in pain with a cry.

"**Aggh… I underestimated you, ok I still have this. Your death will just be slower.**

Susana cried out," watch out it's defiantly capable of magic. Despite its wounds it's also very durable."

Liara's mind went into overdrive as she sized it up,_ despite the fact it is trying to kill me, I have to reason with it/ Orando. Otherwise, he will end up dying anyway, now, what did it say before it transformed…_

The monster made a gesture with its weapons and gave a cry of,** "Tera". **A familiar sound of breaking glass was heard, like the one that beckoned her persona.

In front of the monster manifested a cloud of floating jagged knives. Not a second latter those very same knives came flying at Liara. She managed to dodge them in time however she still felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She saw that some knives had caught her Persona's shoulder; although the knives were disappearing already, the wound was defiantly not.

_I think the shadow mentioned problems about their father, if those are true then how can I help him…_

_I could try and relate with him Benezia and I have our own issues, if I can relate with him I might have a chance._

"Your not the only one with parent issue's," said Liara, her confidence was shaky, but her voice was resolute.

"**Shut up, I don't want to hear it."**

Orando's shadow performed a leaping strike, scalpels spinning through the air wildly. Liara lept back, but this time she got a cut on her arm by the sharp instruments. Susana called out again," drink this, I'll distract his shadow."

She handed a potion to Liara and flew towards the shadow, and then she started cutting short circles around its head.

"**Quit it, you pest."**

Orando's shadow flailed wildly; it's blades failing to come close.

Liara opened the bottle and drank, it tasted strange, but soon she felt a new pain where her cuts were. Amazingly, they started to heal, although the process was very painful, at least she was not physically harmed anymore.

Susana was swatted away, finally, while she didn't seem harmed the shadow's attention was now on Liara. It leapt up onto the ceiling and latched onto it using it's weaponry, it slowly started swinging, approaching directly above her. Liara eyed it warily, as it approached," do you know who my mother is?" Liara asked trying to get somewhere.

"**That political bitch, Benezia I believe, your some rich bitch, that only got that job through status."**

It was now above her and now jumped down from the sealing, and Liara dived out of the falling giant. Scrambling to her feat, she was nicked in the leg by its blade, before facing it again.

"Well then would you like to know why I'm not in politics?"

The thing paused, and it looked like Susana had recovered but was also listening." Because my father was an asari, I never met her, I was an embarrassment, my mother… I never wanted to go into politics… But it still hurts to feel discarded. I understand that, can we please stop this violence?"

Liara felt a tear in her eye as her voice cracked, as she got emotional.

"**I… I don't want to hear it! This is between me and the person that used to be me, let me end it."**

"That's not what you said, you said that you would destroy anything that got in your way, that doesn't seem like a live and let live style. Not to mention you were the one that attacked first."

"**Shut up… Just stop talking."**

"No… I know what it feels like to be utterly rejected since birth… Please just stop this."

The shadow gave a primal yell and then jumped up and started to the ceiling again.

"**Well if you care about Orando soooo much then you will just hate this."**

The shadow started preparing one of its scalpels for a throw, at the cowering Orando. Liara and her Persona dived in the way of the attack. They successfully intercepted it, as the projectile went through the shoulder of Liara's persona. Liara cried out in pain as she felt her own shoulder burst open, and as her vision turned red, she could hear the monster laugh.

"**HAHAHA, I could just hang up here all day and just rain death upon you, such a primitive weapon you have there, as long as I stay up here i…**

…**Quit it!"**

This was said as Susana grabbed the thing as she held what looked like a round device in her hand and yelled ,"YOU, DO, NOT, HURT, MY, FRIENDS."

Susana jammed the spherical device into the things suit and flew away as the thing awkwardly swatted at her. The device gave a beeping sound, then an explosion almost knocked the monster off the ceiling, it's balance fragile as it was stunned. Not to mention the recent hole in its chest grabbed its attention.

Liara's persona was pinned by the spear like projectile and was trying to wedge it out, which hurt a lot. Liara was wracked in agony, not use to this torture like pain. _Concentrate on something peaceful…_ The first thought on Liara's mind was something else… Of hallowing winds of distant, alien mountains, of gales that were powerful enough that they could tear apart ships as if they were mere paper. Imagining the monster before her being torn apart by those forces that make class 1 hurricanes look pathetic. As Liara opened her eyes she saw a familiar card in her hand. Crushing it, even though it set her shoulder alight with more pain, a single word came to her head.

"**Garu**"

With a sound of shattering glass, green hallowing winds manifested themselves around her and her Persona, and Liara knew where she was going to send them too. Lashing green winds rushed the recovering monster, This force hit the shadow like an air car. It was knocked off it's perch and as the hurricane force winds collided with it. Sending it flying back, into the floor heavily wounding it.

Liara's Persona followed this up with dislodging the scalpel from her shoulder, and throwing it back at the monster. The projectile connected and a feral scream was heard from the shadow. Ignoring the blood flowing down her arm, she charged the creature along with her persona. Stabbing it as it just finished removing the scalpel impaled in it, releasing another roar of pure rage. Covering everyone nearby in oily blood, as the Shadow was looking wounded.

Suddenly it kicked her, sending Liara flying back. Liara was amazed; it felt like none of her ribs were broken. However, as she regained her footing, so too did the monster.

"**You, (cough), haven't won yet, I still have a few tricks left."**

Suddenly Liara felt like she was having another out of body experience, like the dream she had last night. Except this time she was looking at herself right where she last remembered. She thought to herself,_ this again…_

The shadow did a couple twirls, ebbs of strand like darkness tracing around it along with it's own analogue for blood. It waited for a couple seconds, and Liara saw herself, her Persona, and the monster stare off for a couple seconds. Then it charged at her Liara saw herself stand her ground at the monstrosity. Susana was beginning to say a warning but it was too late. As she swung in counterattack, it disappeared into dark figments. She saw herself confused briefly, as the monster reappeared behind her its scalpels raised outwards. She was then horribly impaled, "**GOT YOU!"** Liara screamed as the shadow tore her heart out, and then…

…She snapped back to Reality, as the shadow did its twirl, Liara thought to herself, _was that a vision? Wait… Thenia was a propheteress in the early days of the church of Athame, I am certain there's a connection between my… Persona and these visions, but… I'll look into it later, If what I saw was correct…_

Liara got an idea, of countering its feint with one of her own.

Liara let it do it's charge, but at the last second leaped back and thrusted her sword behind her. She made contact with the shadow as it screamed, **"HOW!"**

Liara's persona than tackled the thing, pinning it on the ground.

In its weakened state, Liara tugged out her sword from the shadow's chest and held it to it's throat. Susana interjected, "Liara, I don't think you should…"

"I know, I'm not going to kill you." She said eyeing the shadow's head.

"**What are you waiting for,(cough) you… Won… You brat."**

"No." Liara was panting in exhaustion and pain at this point but she willed herself to throw her sword on the ground and get off the monster. "This solves nothing."

"**What are you doing"**, "What are you doing?" Came from both sides of Orando, grabbing Liara, and Susana's attention.

Tears were welled up in Orando's eyes and he was only now getting off the ground, he was put back that the shadow said the same thing as he did.

"why don't you just finish it off?" **"Why don't you just finish me off?"**

Liara looked back and forth, between Orando and her shadow, however in the incarnation that the shadow took, she found all she needed to say.

"Orando…" she began but was shortly interrupted with a, "which one?" From Susana, who was handing her another potion.

Liara thanked Susana and drank from the painful, but mystical draught. Susana also somehow repaired her cut up clothes during this, Liara barely even noticed.

"I was referring to both of you…"

The regular Orando was about to say something but Liara cut him off." Orando… Do you hate your father so much?"

Their response was quick. **"Of course," **"since I was little."

"Then why do you act like your father?"

It was as if Liara had struck both of them, they both physically recoiled.

Liara marched toward the shadow and said," you lie, you cheat, you backstab, you envy everyone around you and just lash out at others for no good reason."

She eyed the original Orando, glaring at him, and then glared at the shadow, tears beginning to flow from her eyes." You… Just want this all to end don't you…"

Liara looked at its scalpels,"… the questionable STG experiments…"

Liara then eyed its clothing," …taking the accomplishments of others so you feel like you're getting up on the social ladder…"

Liara finally stared at its multi faced head,"… and the two-faced life you live to everyone around you, trying to look better than you actually are… You just want to commit suicide don't you? To bring an end to your suffering."

The shadow form of Orando dropped it's scalpels. While Orando just broke down in tears." Wait, WAIT!" Orando cried out, sniffling, Liara never saw someone more broken or upset, but she knew thanks to Igor's advice that this was the right thing to do.

Orando looked like he was already backing down, ashamed at what he was seeing.

Susana spoke, softly for the first time." Orando… I think its just best to let it out… Well not like… You know what I mean; I think the only one your hiding from at this point is yourself"

Orando broke down as he sobbed," I lied, I was lying from the beginning, I… Knew abyss straight what you were saying was true about me… I just couldn't admit it."

Orando seemed to get angry at himself and sighed," I… I've been running after since I was metaphorically kicked out of the cradle… I've been running for most of my life from my family, and then using the name Bau to get places. I've… What I mean to say is…"

Liara looked back to see the shadow had returned to its original form, that of the doctor like mirror form. Orando looked up to see this too. "What I mean to say is… Your me, I don't know how, but your defiantly me, you break every single law of conservation, of mass… But this is all undeniably happening… You're really me."

A single tear fell from the shadow's face as it said, "**thank you…."**

The shadow faded into nothingness, and from a distance a sound like breaking glass was heard, from the place it disappeared. A different figure appeared in front of Orando, immaculately dressed in a fancy but old style suit, this figure was as tall as Liara's persona. It's face was obscured by a glass mask, but otherwise the figure was dressed as a salarian nobleman before the salarians achieved space flight. A voice echoed throughout the room.

"**Thou art I, and I art thou, from the sea of thy soul I come, Arie Luio, the noble burglar."**

This figure disappeared, and a blue card appeared in Orando's hand; with a number one, the title magician, and a picture of a pair of salarian hands and a pair of salarian eyes. The card then disappeared as well.

_Wait… Did Orando just get a persona like me?_ Liara looked at her Persona, who was named and dressed after the historical hero Thenia… Which was probably related to those visions she was having, _she isn't the actual Thenia I bet, that would just be confusing on so many levels._

The fading adrenaline hit Liara hard, and she fell to the ground. Even though her physical wounds were healed up, she felt exhausted and very, very sore. _I… I did it…_ _I think I did it… Yeah I saved Orando's life, although if what the shadow said was true, Orando still was planning to ,,,betray me. Still its not like I could just let him die…_

Orando was also on the ground, except he was on his knees." Shit… I could just sleep right here," looking at Susana he said, "uh… Did you hear what it said… Earlier."

"Yep I have very good hearing!"

Orando looked incredibly ashamed; he met eyes with Liara then took great interest with the floor." I… I don't know any way to make up for this…"

_What do I now, by his own admittance, he would of tried to destroy my life. Do I just let him go, is it safe? Still he seems quite emotionally broken… I just don't know what to do…_

Liara wanted to verify something," what your shadow said about handing me over to STG to do research on me, was that true?"

"Well… Research wouldn't be a good term for what they would do, dissection would be better… My whole family is practically married to STG, I know how they work, and they wouldn't let such an advantage go to waste."

Orando took off something on his wrist, it seemed be a part of his sleeve. He then inserted the device into his Omni-tool, and brought up some pictures. Apparently, the device was a hidden camera, and Orando was taking pictures of everything, up to meeting his shadow; Liara entering the mirror, the skyline of the mirror world, Susanna…

He then pressed one button on the interface after selecting all of them, delete. Taking out the sleeve camera he asked Susana," could you do me a favor and throw this off the top of a building or something, after disassembling it please."

"sure!" said Susana," I'm very good at breaking things, although… It isn't nice at all to backstab your friends like that; you could at the very least apologize to her."

"I…" Orando was looking even more embarrassed. " Just ****, I get saved twice in the same day by people I was planning to tear apart. Just… What has my life come to… Just what in the galaxy is going on?"

Orando said that last part more to himself than anyone else.

_I might have slightly more of a clue but I have the terrible feeling we've only just scratched the surface to this mad place. I don't think I could possibly get through all this on my own, or should I even?_

Liara thought and said," wouldn't it just be better if we told this to some group that isn't STG then, we could be safe then right?"

Orando reacted almost immediately," no, no just no, STG is essentially the official branch of black OPS for the entire council races. If they don't work for STG, there probably worse than STG to even be around to compete with them."

"That… Sounds a bit like a conspiracy…" Liara deadpanned.

"Well I was raised there so I know as well as anyone there. They have no morals, whatsoever, they simple do whatever it takes to be the ruling black ops organization. In their eyes, either you work for them, or they try to make your life or death beneficial to them in some way. They aren't some nice organization to protect you, they'll readily commit atrocities because they know everything they do is classified to the abyss and back. I think some of their higher ranking operatives have kill switches installed in them just so leaks are neigh impossible."

"That sounds a bit crazy." Liara hoped what he was saying was not true.

"Well… It's not any less crazy, than anything going on around us!"

"Fair enough, although what are you suggesting that we just… Hide all this."

"Or at the very least, keep out of this until STG's curiosity is sufficiently sated."

Liara sighed," it's like your making out the government would just willing sacrifice one of us."

"Hey, in their eyes its controlling one life, versus controlling trillions of life's. I know enough about STG, to know not to trust STG."

Liara sighed and said," fine I won't tell anyone about this… For now at the very least."

"Thanks… Uhhhh, I, don't know how I could even begin making it up to you for this. I wouldn't have held it against you just to run."

Liara was just emotionally and physically drained after all of this, and decided to voice her mind." You know, maybe we can talk about this in the morning, I, I need to just go to sleep. I think I have worked myself harder than any other time in my life."

Orando nodded," ok let's take a break from this crazy place."

"Wait!" Susana looked apprehensive," Well… I'm sorry this was my fault… I should of remembered this could of happened… But could you still be my friend?"

"Sure," Liara said," Although we thought it safe because Glaive told us it shouldn't have been any more dangerous than our side."

"We shouldn't have trusted him; it just wasn't smart trusting an AI." Orando joined in.

_Unless what Glaive was saying was… No that can't be true._

"Well… This was a beautiful disaster long story short." Liara finished.

Susana continued," could you promise me that we'll meet again?"

Liara said," sure," _I don't see anything wrong with that._

"Ok, could I have your phone? Just for a second," Susana questioned.

Liara handed Susana her phone, she took it in one of her holographic hands, and went straight into the phone. Liara and Orando mouths hung open as the phone floated in midair with an orange low.

"Hold on a sec." Came Susana's voice from the phone, as if she was somehow physically inside the phone.

Susana then came out of the phone, "sorry I wasn't quicker usually I'm used to manipulating way bigger and far more complex things. The basicness of it through me off momentarily. Upgraded your security on it though, thought you might like that."

"What did you do to it, and how?" Liara took back her phone staring at it.

"Well I added a way to contact me on your list, so we can keep in touch like friends should. As for how…. Well I could always do that. Don't know why it's just In my nature I guess."

In no mood for the 'that shouldn't be possible' exchange. Liara and friends finally headed out of the mirror C-sec center complex.

On the way out Orando questioned," by the way, what was that thing you summoned, and where did it go?"

Liara looked over her shoulder to see that her Persona was still following her." You can't see it? It's right there."

Orando looked around and said," I don't see anything."

"If it makes you feel better Liara I can see Thenia as well," interjected Susana.

_My response to this shouldn't be huh that's weird moving on, but at this point I'll take it._ _Although if she's practically invisible, hiding her may be a lot easier._

/

Location: (Starlight Hotel/ Liara's room)

Liara was lying down on her bed, finally relaxing after a long day. A long day, she was hoping was a dream. They had finally gotten back to Liara's room where Susanna made promises to see them again. Liara noticed something else when she entered her room, a large blue door with a familiar design, Orando just could not see it. Orando soon went back to his room, ashamed of what he had done. Even though Liara had a tough time believing what he had attempted, it left a nasty taste in her mouth, or maybe that was her own blood.

Liara then found a familiar blue key in her pocket, essentially confirming the existence of the velvet room whatever it was.

However, a beeping from her phone grabbed her attention; she got mail from her mother.

Checking it she saw some mail from her mother. It was very brief, which was quite unusual from her mother, it read as such.

"Dear Liara

Are you ok? I was busy dealing with the political shitstorm that began after the shockwave hit. I only heard now it was where you were, tell me if your fine little wing."

Benezia T'soni"

Liara replied, wondering how long it was since her mother used that nickname.

"Dear Benezia

Was fine, whatever happened did when I was in the elevator, I was then escorted out of the building, nothing bad happened to me, although I haven't heard back from the research team.

Love Liara T'soni"

Liara didn't think she should tell her mother about all the supernatural nonsense that happened to her today, She didn't think, she would be believed, or that talking about it would be a good idea.

Exhausted mentally and physically by the events of the day she finally went to sleep as the Citadel went into it's night cycle.

/

Location: (Starlight Hotel/ Orando's room)

(Orando's pov)

Orando held his hand through the mirror," so… I can do it now too…."

He took it back, out. _Well isn't this day a massive catastrophe, I gained and then lost everything. Still I can't excuse myself for what I did… She… She saved my life even though I planned on… Ultimately taking hers away. What kind of person does that._

As Orando got into his bed he thought of own. _Someone a lot better than me, and someone I owe everything too._

With this melancholic thought, Orando went to sleep from an exhausting day.

/

Authors notes: By the way I am currently looking for a beta reader if someone would like to be one for me just PM me.


End file.
